falloutfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Mini-bombe nucléaire (Fallout 4)
}} La mini-bombe nucléaire est un type de munition dans Fallout 4 Caractéristiques La mini-bombe nucléaire est une ogive nucléaire ressemblant fortement à un ballon de football américain conçu pour être utilisé dans une arme de type catapulte dans Fallout 4. Elle est assez rare et reste tout de même la munition la plus puissante du jeu. La mini-bombe nucléaire est plus facile à trouver que dans les anciens titres Fallout. L'ogive se trouve un peu partout dans le Commonwealth ainsi que dans les bras du super-mutant kamikaze, essayant par tout les moyens de vous faire exploser. Les emplacements de l'ogive sont fixes et la munition réapparaît après un certain temps (Hormis dans le mode survie et celle trouvé dans les possibles colonies). Armes utilisant cette munition * Fat Man * Bon gars Emplacements * BADTFL regional office - Locked in the evidence locker with a Fat Man (respawns). * Casse de Big John - Se trouve dans un réfrigérateur dans la caravane situé au dessus de la pile des conteneurs. * Boston Airport - Upstairs next to some skeletons after clearing out the feral ghouls. * Boston mayoral shelter - Attached room east of the basketball court, on a cabinet next to a generator with a fusion core. * Bunker Hill - Utility basement, lowest level, southwest corner behind some crates. * Cabot House - In the basement in Edward Deegan's room on the dresser (respawns). * Cambridge Police Station - Pile of rubble, on walkway near the Vertibird landing pad. * Charles View Amphitheater - underneath the bed on the left inside the door. Can be stolen. * C.I.T. ruins - On the floor in a pile of dirt in the Rotunda. * Coast Guard Pier - On the roof behind the box next to the meat bag. * Combat Zone - Nestled in a seat in the upper section of the theater overlooking the cage. * Concord Civic Access - Parts to a mini nuke can be found when entering the Concord Civic after killing the deathclaw in the mission When Freedom Calls. * Corvega assembly plant - In a Pulowski Preservation shelter outside the building, in the skeleton's arms. * Croup Manor - In the basement sitting on a couch next to the staircase (respawns). * Diamond City One can be found in Arturo's house opposite the bed on the table. You must pick the lock to his house and steal it. * Dunwich Borers - Two are located at the bottom of the watery pit in the end of the dig site after the named feral ghouls, they are sitting on an altar next to the unique melee weapon Kremvh's Tooth. Another is located in a small crevice in the rocks, near a raider base at the bottom of the steps down from Station 3, just before the area with the ghouls. All 3 respawn. * East Boston Preparatory School - On the second floor, in the classroom in the middle of the map, near a chemistry station (respawns). * Federal ration stockpile - In the locked rations room, near the starred green chest. It's on a shelf on the rusty machine that's immediately adjacent. * Federal surveillance center K-21B - At the very bottom on the floor near the power suit. Doesn't respawn. * Fort Hagen - In the armory along with a Fat Man. * Fort Strong - Southwest corner in the armory. * Goodneighbor - One can be found behind the desk, beside KL-E-0. It can only be stolen. Respawns. * Gorski cabin - In the basement at the highly irradiated area, there are some pieces of one that are junk but weigh nothing lying on a cabinet below a tool rack. * Lexington - Outside Lexington Apartments in a Pulowski Preservation shelter in a skeletons arms, and another carried by a Raider up above on a catwalk. * Malden Center - Underneath a staircase near the chained door that leads back to the starting area. * Tunnel de Mass Pike Ouest - Posée du côté est de la Salle Irradiée, dans un trou dans le mur. * Outpost Zimonja - One can be found in the dirt by the tatos and two can be looted off the named raider in power armor if he is killed before firing his Fat Man. Found at level 16 with second rank Scrounger perk. Doesn't respawn. * Robotics Disposal Ground - At the front gate on the right side behind a pile of tires. * Rocky Cave - Underneath the shelf next to the terminal. * Salem - Underneath the terminal controlling the church top turrets. * Sentinel site - On the bottom floor. In the room with the MK. 28 nuclear bombs in a knocked over crate. * Settlements - Build a weapons emporium and occasionally they will sell one mini nuke. * Spectacle Island - Inside the crumbling house on the first floor. Is sitting in some rubble. Pretty out in the open really. Doesn't respawn. * The Castle - Two are found (one with a Fat Man) in the armory, and sometimes sold by Ronnie Shaw. * The Prydwen - Three on the lower catwalk of the main deck, near mini nukes crates, after completing Show No Mercy. * The Shamrock Taphouse - Inside the middle pocket of a pool table on the second floor. * USAF Satellite Station Olivia - In the intel room, on the table (behind an advanced terminal). Respawns. * Vault 81 - In the hidden portion of the vault. * Wreck of the FMS Northern Star - In the wood building on top of the ship, left of the terminal. * Wreck of the USS Riptide - At the front of the ship, topside, in a pile of debris (respawns). * Vault-Tec Regional HQ - After taking the lift to the basement, find the raised area, and on the left of the exit door is a washroom, with a mini nuke in the toilet bowl. * Zephyr Ridge Camp - A high-level trapper at the tower's top level carries a Fat Man and at least two mini nukes every time he respawns. * , Northwood Ridge Quarry - in the biggest raiders' cabin (respawns). Notes * Les super mutant kamikazes portent une ogive dans le bras droit. Si le personnage parvient à tuer le kamikaze sans toucher son bras droit ou avant qu'il ne soit trop proche pour se faire exploser, la mini-bombe nucléaire peut être récupéré sur le corps. * Dans la ville de Lexington, il y a un pillard en armure assisté équipé d'un Fat Man sur le pont entre deux bâtiments donnant sur la place de la ville. Après sa mort, une mini-bombe nucléaire peut être trouvé dans son inventaire. Le pillard réapparaît au bout d'un certain temps. * Les mini-bombes nucléaire peuvent être achetés chez les marchands d'armes dédiées (y compris emporiums d'armes construites dans les colonies). Les ogives peuvent dans de rares occasions être trouvé dans les boîtes de munitions. Une fois trouvé, ils contiennent 3 ou 4 mini-bombes nucléaire, le nombre étant influencé qui est influencé par le niveau de l'aptitude Farfouilleur du personnage. * Il y a aussi une arme de mêlée mini-bombe nucléaire mais qui ne peut être acquise qu'en utilisant la console ( PC uniquement). Soit en l'ajoutant à l'inventaire ( ) soit en visitant la salle qui contient tous les éléments dans le jeu ( ). L'arme ne peut être moddé. Elle n'a pas de poids et n'encombre pas l'Unique Survivant. Galerie Fo4 Fort Strong mininukes.png|Un assortiment de pièces de mini-bombe nucléaire et 2 mini-bombes nucléaire à Fort Strong en:Mini nuke (Fallout 4) es:Minibomba atómica ru:Ядерный минизаряд uk:Ядерний мінізаряд Catégorie:Munitions - Fallout 4